Les délires de Jade et Sekaii
by Sekai Roronoa
Summary: Plusieurs petit délires fait sur facebook.. Nulle en résumé venez voir ! Ma 1ère fan-fiction TwT
1. Chapitre I

Alors, bon bah voilà c'est des p'tits délires que j'me suis fait sur facebook avec ma sanji-fan (Jade) grâce à des images x) (des fois c'est hors-sujet, c'est normal, parce qu'on est folles 8D) Let's Go ~

* * *

**/ !\ Homophobes ou anti-partouze, au revoir. / !\**

Chapitre I, Arc Alabasta

L'équipage Mugiwara sont dans les bains d'Alabasta après ce grand combat contre Crocodile..

Zoro : *frotte la p'tite tête de Chopper*

Jade : *se met en serviette et va avec eux* Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Sekaii (moi) : **-TILT-** *à une idée* *regards pervers et sadique*

Jade : ê_e ?

Sekaii : *s'approche de Zoro par derrière tout doucement*

Zoro : *ne se doute de rien*

Sekaii : *tire la serviette de Zoro* Nyahahahahahaha !

Jade : *rafale de sang* Je peux mourir heureuse XQX..

Zoro : Rend moi ça ! o

Sekaii : Meuh oui bien sûr marimo-kun 3. *s'arrête et regarde son entre-jambe*

Zoro : Euuh.. O/O

Jade : Faut pas être timide mon petit Zoro, on ne te fera pas de mal ewe

Sekaii : *saignement de nez, essuie* Kyaaaaaaaaa tu es PARFAAAAIT ! *saute sur Zoro et l'embrasse à pleine bouche*

Zoro : *enjoy xD*

Jade : *saute sur Zoro et Sekaii* je me joint à vous :3

Zoro : *bande* Mais euh /

Sanji : Les filles venez vers moi, pourquoi vous allez vers cette algue vivante ? *se tortille en pleurant*

Chopper : O_O

Usopp : *se cache les yeux et s'en va* J'ai rien vu..

Jade : Bah viens Sanji, t'es pas de trop !

Nami : Mh-mh très intéressant *saigne du nez*

Sanji : VRAIMENT ? 8D Ah mais y'a l'algue là..

Jade : Bah tant pis pour toi Sanji, tu rates une occas'. Mais pourquoi tout le monde est là enfaite ?

Zoro : *fait des mouvements de mains en l'air* (oui il étouffe le pauvre é_è. En même temps c'est moi qui l'étouffe donc ..)

Franky : Bah je sais pas, on participe au « spectacle » ? o.o'

Sanji : Naoooooooooooooooooon *se joint à vous*

Jade : Tu t'es décidé alors :3

Robin : *rit et continue de lire son livre*

Jade : Où sont Luffy et Brook ?

Zoro : Qu'est-ce tu fou sourcil en vrille ?

Sanji : *se rapproche de Zoro* bah j'me joint à vous :p (Vous allez me dire mais ça dégénère à la partouze ça ? xD Presque..)

Jade : *saute sur Sanji* Niaaaah, on partage ?

Zoro : Euh.. o/o *essaye de s'éloigner, mais n'y arrive pas à cause de Sekaii et Jade*

Brook : Yohohoho ! Mes yeux m'en sortent ! Bien je n'ai pas d'yeux.. Yohohohoho !

Jade : Toi tu restes là è_é *choppe Zoro*

Sanji : *embrasse Zoro*

Zoro : Eh- O/O

Sekaii : *s'éloigne de Zoro et Sanji* Mon plan marche à merveille .. 8)

Jade : *est toujours entre les deux « tourtereaux » et admire le spectacle*

Sekaii : *Attrappe Jade par le col* Vient on les laisse w

Jade : Niaahhhhh je veux rester voir moi é_è

Zoro & Sanji : *sembrasse et enjoy* (oui j'adore utiliser cette expression, elle va revenire plusieurs fois x])

Jade : *à Sekaii* Je peux rester ? *yeux du chat potté*

Sekaii : Euhh.. NON xD

Jade : Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh

Sekaii : Laissons les tranquille :P *chuchote* on va les espionner t'inquiètes pas

Zoro & Sanji : *font des trucs pas très catholiques xD*

Jade : NIAAAAAAHHHH *happy* e_e je les laisses alors… *se cache avec Sekaii derrière un buisson*

Jade & Sekaii : *admire le spectacle*

* * *

A suivre au prochain chapitre.. x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? :3 Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre II

Me re-voilou pour le 2ème chapitre ! Enjoy ~ (nouveau personnage : Soline)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Zoro & Sanji : *continue de se faire des petits et gros poutous*

Sekaii : *saigne du nez*

Soline : Pourquoi vous les faites s'embrasser *vire Sanji et saute sur Zoro*

Sekaii : NAAAAH Soline t'as tout gâché !

Jade : *cours vers eux mais s'arrête* Non je ne peux pas faire ça !

Sekaii : *attrape Soline par le col et la ramène derrière le buisson* On va arriver au dénouement final !

Soline : Moi je voulais Zoro ouinnnnnnnnn *part en courant et pleurant*

Sekaii : On l'aura après !

Soline : Aaaaah *sors*

*Bruit de gémissements*

Jade : *roulement de tambour*

Zoro & Sanji : *se lâche en un ultime râle*

Sekaii : *FONTAINE DE SANG* x.x je peux mourir en paix..

Jade : *saignement de nez supermegaultrapuissant*

Zoro : Ah ah ~ *reprend ses esprits*

Sanji : *tout rouge et pense* Dire que j'ai fait ça avec une algue ./.

Jade : Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ?

Sekaii **(à moitié morte)** : J'espère pas o.x

Zoro : *se rhabille et vaque à ses occupations*

Jade : Déjà fini ?

Sanji : *fait de même*

Sekaii **(toujours à moitié morte)** : Voui malheureusement T_T

Jade : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Zoro : Qui veut du saké ? *boit une bouteille*

Jade : *sors du buisson* MOI !

Sekaii : *se joint à Zoro* On fait une compet' ? Je te met à l'épreuve !

Zoro : Héhé, tu sais bien que je vais gagner

Sekaii : Mouais on verra xP

Jade : *les regarde attentivement*

Sekaii : *boit bouteille par bouteille*

Zoro : *boit un baril de saké*

Sekaii *en mode WTF ?* : Eh O.O *continue de boire*

Jade : *va à côté de Sanji en tenue sexy* Sanji ? ewe .. TU PARIES SUR QUI ?

Zoro : *boit tranquilou et voit Jade* WTF ! *crache le saké*

Sekaii : *Rigole* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA !

Jade : *se retourne vers Zoro* Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sanji : *saigne du nez* euh je.. je.. aah ~ *s'évanouie*

Zoro : Habille-toi bordeleleu !

Jade : *vois Sanji par terre* Bah je comprends plus rien moi ! *se retourne vers Zoro* Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?

Zoro & Sekaii **(en chœur)** : Oui ça gène ! –Non pas du tout !

Sekaii : Bref, continue de boire ou tu vas perdre ! *coup d'épaule*

Zoro : Ah ouais c'est vrai u.u' *boit le 3ème baril*

Jade : *essaye de ranimer Sanji* Moi je suis bien dans cette tenue …

Sekaii : Reste comme ça Jade ! *fait un clin d'œil*

Jade : *clin d'œil à Sekaii et chante* WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS ! ~

Zoro : *soupir* Bande de demeuré.. *boit le 4ème baril*

Sekaii : *A mis un truc dans le baril de Zoro* Niehehehehe…

Zoro : Pourquoi tu rigoles Sekaii ?

Sekaii : Hein, ah, euh.. pour rien ! *se retient de rire*

Jade : On va shooté Zoro niah niah niah *danse toujours en tenue*

Zoro : *la regarde avec un sourcil arqué* Bon.. *boit le 5ème baril* °-°' (on se demande si sa vessie elle tient 5L de pisse u.u')

Sekaii : Hihihi Zoro tu va être à moi dans quelques instants .. 3

Jade : Tu te sens bien Zoro ? *essaye toujours de ranimer Sanji*

Zoro : *regarde Sekaii* °/° J'me sens pas bien là..

Sekaii : Ah ? *se rapproche de Zoro*

Jade : *ne se préoccupe plus de Zoro et Sekaii* Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Ca devrait marcher ! *fait du bouche à bouche à Sanji*

Sanji : Guhuhuhuhu hihihi hahaha °-* *ouvre des yeux grands*

* * *

Je suis sadique =w= . Les chapitres arrivent rapidement :)

Sinon ça vous a plu ? _Then reviews please_ w


	3. Chapitre III

Hellow ~ Alors je vais essayer de faire ce chapitre plus long :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Jade : Tu te sens mieux Sanji ? ^w^

Sanji : *se sent tout léger* Euuh.. ouiiii…

Jade : Pourquoi tu voles ? ê_e

Sanji : *prend Jade par la nuque et l'embrasse* J'me sens bien avec toi 3

Jade : OxO fusdfiydfufhsjfhjshfurhuhfns (Sa tête est tombée sur le clavier. Hommage à toi Jade. *prie*)

_- Retournons vers Sekaii et Zoro si vous le voulez bien ? -_ *une Jade dans les coulisses* : Oui bien sûr ewe

Sekaii : *se rapproche toujours de Zoro* Tu es si beau 3

Zoro : *est tout rouge* Ah.. merci…t.. toi aussi ./.

Sekaii frôle la crise cardiaque. Hommage à toi Sekaii. *prie*

Sekaii : *crie dans sa tête : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

*Une autre Jade dans les coulisses passe par là : ch'est mignon ewe*

Sekaii : *se rapproche de la bouche de Zoro et l'embrasse* Chuu ~ 3

Zoro : *se laisse faire*

Sekaii : *approfondit le baiser* -Niahaha-

*Jade dans les coulisses : Ça devient chaud niah :3*

- ECRAN BLANC –

Spectateur : Bouuuuuuuuuuh remettez, lààà !

La censure : Non désolé ce n'est pas de votre âge ~

**Ce documentaire a été supprimé en raison de son contenu estimé trop « chaud » pour certain spectateur.**

_- Bien retournons à Sanji et Jade -_

Sanji : *lâche Jade et la regarde*

Jade : Comme je disais fzoirgdsfljseol scrogneugneu

Sanji : *lui sourit*

Jade (rougit de plus belle) : *sourire géné* J-je .. enfin tu sais quoi … voilà je … o

*Petit Silence*

Jade : J'ai envie de thé ._.

Sanji : Hahaha ! Eh bien va pour le thé ! *se relève et va faire du booon thé*

Jade : *se parle a elle-même en se tapant la tête contre le mur* IDIOTE IDIOTE IDIOTE ! **Xox**

Sanji : *parel tout bas* Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. Elle est trop belle j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher .. RHAA *se frotte la tête*

Jade : *arrête de se taper la tête et va s'assoir sur une chaise* ._. Le thé … *entend un bruit dans la cuisine* Tout va bien Sanji, pas de problème avec le thé ?

Sanji : *sort sa tête sur le côté* Oui oui t'inquiètes paaas ~

_Rha, pas de suite pour ce délire T_T, j'enchaîne avec un autre ~_

Zoro et Sanji sont entrain de de s'embrasser dans un coin … tout d'un coup deux yaoistes font leurs apparitions =w=

Jade : OoO *rafale de sang* Je peux me joindre à eux dis :3 *sautille partout* s'iiiiilll te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit :B

Sekaii : J'sais paaaas.. demande-leur xD

Jade : Niannnn c'est vrai ? *va près d'eux* Je peux me joindre à vous ? ***air un peu seksy***

Zoro : *emballe* Mrgn.. ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU LA TOI ?

Sanji : Jade-chwaan c'est pas ce que tu crois T_T *se jette sur Jade et l'embrasse* Tient pour te le prouver )

Jade **(à Zoro)** : Bah j'me ballade s'pèce de marimo. ***à Sanji*** Sa me dérange pas, et pas besoin de me prouver Love Cook OxO

Zoro : *grogne* Bon je vais boire du saké moi..

Jade : Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible *tire la langue*

Sanji : *chuchote à l'oreille de Zoro* T'inquiètes je vais m'occuper de toi après 3

Zoro : Mh.. *sourire en coin*

Sanji : _Come on Jade let's enjoy ~_ xD

Jade : Nieh ê_e ?

Sanji : *tire Jade par le bras vers la chambre, pour faire choses pas très catholiques*

Jade : *regarde la chambre de Sanji* Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ê_ê ? … Aaah j'ai compris ! Tu veux que je vous regarde toi et Zoro entrain de … ê_ê C'est claur comme de l'eau de roche ! (LOL expression de ouf x])

Sanji : Non Jade-chwan c'est pas du tout ça ! Euh.. je …

Jade : C'est quoi alors ? Tu quoi ?

Sanji : *embrasse et la pose délicatement sur le lit, et commence à lui enlever ses vêtements* (désolé fans de Sanji, pardonnez-moi T_T *se prend des patates sur la gueule*)

Jade : Aaahhhh çaaaaaa ! J'comprends mieux … Euh … ./.

**- BIP -** _L'escargophone est tombé en panne désolé :x_ **- BIIP -**

Spectateurs : Bah mince alors, on voulait connaître la suite nous ! BOUUUUUH (Bah décidement aujourd'hui c'est douche de patates -.-)

_- Vous en faites pas on vous prévoit plein de beaux chapitres à la place x'3 -_

Spectateurs : OUAAAAAIIIS *jettent des roses* (Ah bah c'est mieux quand même.)

* * *

Puf, fini, comme a dit l'auteur la suite est dans pas longtemps et je prévoit plein d'autre chapitres :3

_**Tchuss ~  
**_


	4. Chapitre IV

_Hop hop hop e_e (un peu de perversité dans ce chapitre ~)_

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Petite description de moi : Cheveux longs, vert, yeux orange feu, poitrine de taille normal, fines hanches et longues jambes..**

Je me lève de mon lit habillé seulement d'une chemise blanche, et je me rend sur le pont pour voir mon Zoro 3

Sekaii : Chou-fleur ! ***pose seksy*** Vient !

Zoro : Depuis quand tu m'appelles chou-fleur, face de pelouse ?

Sekaii : Chute chou-fleur, je te rappelle qu'on a la même couleur de cheveux

Zoro : Tsss … tais-toi ***l'embrasse***

Jade : Niah niah ch'est mignon !

Sekaii : ./. ***approfondit le baiser***

Zoro : ***l'emmène dans la chamber de Luffy*** On s'ra tranquille là..

Sekaii : Owii ***commence un saignement de nez, mais essuie***

Zoro : C'était quoi ça ? ***la met sur le lit***

Sekaii : Ah euh.. rien ~ ***attrape la nuque de chou-fleur d'amour et l'embrasse***

Zoro : ***l'embrasse et enlève ses vêtements***

Jade : ***toque*** Y'a quelqu'un ? ***entend un bruit et reconnait les voix*** … Aaaaahhhh je vois e_e. Désolée je vous laisse.. ***à Luffy*** Ta chambre est occupé, va bouffer !

Luffy : BOUFFE ! SANJI MESHI !

Sekaii : *pense* Merci Jade je t'aime ToT …

_- Revenons à nos moutons xD -_

Zoro & Sekaii : ***TRUC PAS TRES CATHOLIQUES***

**- BIIIP – **_Bon bah décidément faudra acheter un nouvel escargophone *pète un cable* èOé _**- BIIIP –**

_**- Pendant ce temps –**_

Usopp : LE GRAND USOPP-SAMA A CREE UNE NOUVELLE ARME !

Chopper : ***yeux en étoile*** Ooooooh fait voir !

Usopp : Hahaha mais bien sûr mon petit Chopper ***lui montre son arme et son fonctionnement devant un Chopper mode _EXTASE_***

Franky : ***regarde l'arme*** Ohhh SUUUPEEERRR, tu t'améliores Usopp !

_- Robin met des yeux dans la chambre de Luffy pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe, mais ne tient pas le coup malheureusement –_

Jade : Pauvre Robin …

Brook : ***chante***_ Yohohoho, yohohoooo ~ Binkusu no sake wo, todokeni yuku yo ~_

Sekaii : ***finit par sortir de la chambre tout en sueur et essoufflé, comme chou-fleur d'amour*** é_è Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est bon au lit.. ***court vers la salle de bain en ricanant*** Niahahahahahaha ~

Jade : ***l'inspecte*** Ben dis donc, il y va pas de main morte le marimo !

Zoro : ***regard meurtrier*** J't'ai entendu tu sais..

Jade : Et ? Muhahahah ***se prend Brook dans le nez* **(d'où sort-il me dîtes vous? eh bah j'en sais rien !)

Zoro : Hpmf.. ***va dormir contre le mât*** (Ouais comme d'hab' u.u)

_* Mr. 2 qui se ramène de nulle part*_

Jade : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le cygne ? ê_e

Mr. 2 : Un, deux, trois ! Un, deux, trooois ~ OKAMA WAAAAAY 3 ***tourbillonne***

Jade : ***changement d'humeur, danse et chante avec lui*** (Elle est bizarre o_ô)

Mr. 2 : Okama way, Okama way ~ ***tourbillonne partout***

Jade : ***essaye de l'imiter mais tombe** (comme une merde)*****

_**- Côté Zoro … -**_

Notre beau gosse international se rase dans la salle de bain ..

Sekaii : ***regarde par le petit hublot de la salle de bain*** Mh, mon chou-fleur d'amour se rase pour moi *-*

Jade : Bah oui pour pas que ça te pique :3 Il a peut-être prévu quelque chose héhé

Sekaii : KYAAAAAAAAAA ***saigne du nez, à des pensée perverse***

Zoro (s'était endormi. Dieu seul sait comment é_è) : ZzzzZZZzzZzz ***se réveille avec du sang partout*** Y'a quelqu'un de blesser à bord ? Chopper !

Sekaii : ***court vers marimo-kun*** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Zoro : Quelqu'un a perdu du sang … eh mais pourquoi t'en a toi aussi ?

Sekaii : Hein ? ***s'essuie le nez*** é_è

Zoro : ê_e … tu me caches quelque chose ?

Sekaii : Non marimo-kun ! Pourquoi je te cacherais quelque chose ? t.t ***zut et flûte***

Zoro : Parce que c'est toi qui a saigné, on me la fait pas, je suis pas Love-Cook moi !

Sekaii : Mgnbl.. marimo-kun ***saute sur lui*** Je veux jouer !

Zoro : A quoi ? ê_e

Sekaii : A ton avis.. ***embrasse et lui lèche ses lèvres***

Zoro : ***la pousse*** moi je veux jouer à la corde à sauter !** /SBAFF/** (C'était le moment de Jade :D, aller vrai version) : J'aime beaucoup de jeu !

Sekaii : ***met ses mains sur son nez pour empêcher une grosse perte de sang*** Bah vient alors .. ***l'emmène dans la salle de bain*** (oui ils étaient sortis entre-temps. Je sais, c'est pas très clair.)

Zoro : ***la suis et ferme la porte à clé*** Viens ici face de pelouse ! Que je puisse te déshabiller plus rapidement !

Sekaii : ***rigole et s'approche***

Zoro la fixe un moment puis commence à la déshabiller…

Sekaii : ***embrasse et demande l'entré avec sa langue*** (woh, je suis une pro..euh…reprenons o.o')

Zoro : ***entre-ouvre sa bouche pour laisser passer cette langue taquine, tout en lui caressant le dos*** (note de Jade : il a pris cette habitude de te caresser grâce à Sanji peut-être ewe)

Sekaii : ***s'allonge sur lui et lui fait des bisous sur le coup et descend plus bas..***

Jade **(dans les coulisses)** : (et descend plus bas ***saigne du nez*** t'es tarée moi je vois, heureusement pas les spetateurs ewe)

Zoro : ***BIM BAM BOUM*** (Jade s'est fait frapper par un fou furieux sortit de nulle part.)

* * *

Ils sont pourris mes moments guimauve hein ? e_e '

(et désolé aux fans de Zoro aussi t_t) ~


End file.
